Renacimiento
by Ailish-Paddison
Summary: ¿Te imaginas a Charlie siendo amigo de Carlile en vez de Billy?... Bella junto con su madre van a Forks y encuentran a una Esme humana... ExB Todos Humanos Al principio
1. Chapter 1 La visita

**La venganza**

**Es un plazo**

**Que se sirve**

**Frío**

**FAN FICTION; El nuevo renacimiento.**

Estaba con mi madre Renée en la mesa pequeña del comedor. Renée tenía una gran sonrisa marcada en su rostro ya lleno de arrugas por la edad. En su mano tenia uno boletos de avión para ir a Forks. Mi madre y yo teníamos como 13 años sin ver a mi padre, mi madre me decía que tenia curiosidad por saber que tan viejo se veía mi padre, así que iríamos a visitarlo por un mes a Forks.

-Solo será un mes bella, no te preocupes

-Si, lo se… que bueno que veremos a papá

-Esa es la actitud cariño- Mi madre quería que no me sintiera incomoda con el

Nuevo cambio, ya que yo estaba acostumbrada al calor, y en Forks… se puede decir que el sol no es amigo de ese lugar… ¡El sol casi nunca visita Forks!

-Cariño, ¿ya tienes todo listo, cierto?

-Claro mamá

-Muy bien, recuerda, 7:00 PM ya tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto- Mi terca

Madre compro boletos de avión que salían a las 9:00 PM, iba a ser un viaje muy largo, al final íbamos a terminar llegando como a las 12:00 PM a Forks.

Me escape de la mesa donde estaba con mi madre frente de mi muy preocupada de que yo este a gusto con el nuevo cambio. Charlie, mi padre, había llamado horas antes para avisarnos de que no podría ir a recogernos al aeropuerto por el trabajo, así que mandaría a uno de sus amigos, que, según el, el nos _conocía perfectamente._

Cuando me di cuenta eran las 6:30 PM, ya estábamos saliendo de la casa con nuestras 2 pequeñas maletas en las manos. Junto con nosotras nos acompañaba el mejor amigo de mi madre, Phil, quien parecía ser la nueva pareja de mi madre, aunque aun no era nada oficial, la verdad… a mi no me importaba en lo absoluto.

Al llegar al aeropuerto me di cuenta que mi madre estaba muy triste, al parecer la vi soltando una pequeña lagrima, creo que estaban a punto de besarse mi madre y aquel tipo casi extraño para mi, pero no paso, eso no me alegro ni me enojo.

Cuando estábamos en el avión cerré los ojos y trate de dormir, mi madre se quedo viendo la ventanilla del avión. Esperaba dormir lo suficiente como para que al despertarme ya me hallara en mi nuevo hogar, el cual solo seria mío por un miserable mes.

Tuve un sueño muy extraño cuando dormía en el avión. Soñé que me hallaba en Forks, el sol no estaba ni asomado por ese lugar, habían muchas nubes, todas con intención de soltar un gran aguacero en cualquier momento.

Vi en mi sueño una silueta blanca, era la de una persona parada enfrente de mi, sobre un verde pasto. Me acerqué a esa persona paliducha, no podía verle la cara, era muy borroso todo. Al acercarme vi como esa persona me hacia una seña con la mano de que me detuviera; Me detuve pero pensé –_Quien carajo es este_-. Volví a acercarme inconcientemente a esa persona y vi como llego una sombra blanca flotante y se llevo a aquel hombre. Todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me acerque corriendo hacia donde se encontraba antes parada esa persona y vi un suelo repleto de sangre, no tenia ni idea de que había pasado. Rápidamente e inconcientemente pose mi manos sobre mi rostro, recordé que ¡La sangre me asustaba!, bueno, la verdad es que, me podía desmayar ante su fuerte olor. Grite muy fuerte… Sentí que estaba en peligro quedándome ahí, así que corrí para alejarme de aquel horroroso lugar y entonces sentí una mordida en mi cuello, entonces, desperté.

-Bella, Bella, ¡Despierta, es un sueño!- Mi madre me movía de un brazo para

Tratar de despertarme, al parecer apenas lo lograba.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunte aun adormilada… al ver la ventanilla me di cuenta de que

Aun era de noche y de que seguíamos en el avión, nada mas que había cambiado algo… el avión ya había despegado.

-Le haz pegado un gran susto a toda esta gente con tu gran grito… y también… ¡Bella ya llegamos a Forks!-

Genial, lo que me faltaba… ¡Grite en el avión!... ¿Qué habrá pensado toda esa gente?... de seguro dirían _¡Esta loca! _

Por fin bajamos del avión y sentí varias miradas amenazadoras sobre mi… al parecer reconocieron el rostro de la que grito como una loca entre sueños dentro de un avión.

Al estar ya dentro del aeropuerto, ni mi madre ni yo sabíamos que hacer, ya que mi padre nos dijo claramente que el no iría por nosotras y que el que nos recibiría era un amigo de el… valla, ¿Qué le sucede?... no teníamos ni idea de a quien rayos mandaría a recibirnos.

Estuvimos viendo rostros y nadie parecía conocernos. Camine con mi mamá hacia la salida ya que estábamos dispuestas a irnos a casa de Charlie sin que nos llevara su amigo.

Llegamos por fin a la salida con nuestras maletas en la mano y nos subimos a un taxi que estaba estacionado enfrente de nosotras. Mi mamá se sabia de memoria la dirección así que nos fue fácil llegar a nuestro destino

Llegamos a los 30 minutos a el hogar de Charlie y mi mamá saco de no se donde una llave escondida y la metió en la cerradura. Al entrar a la casa mi madre dejo tiradas las maletas y tomo su teléfono celular y le llamo a mi papá.

-No, no fue… no se como es Charlie… si, Bella esta conmigo… no, antes dime,

¿Qué paso con tu amigo?... No quiero que le reclames pero… Por favor Charlie…

bueno ya, llegamos a tu casa, ¿a que hora piensas volver?... Esta bien, te

esperamos… Adiós-

Al terminar la charla mi mamá me explico que el amigo de mi papá no se a comunicado con el, que no sabe ni donde esta. Mi papá regresaría del trabajo como a las 2:00 AM ya que ha habido muchos problemas con unos ataques de unos _animales. _

Mi mamá se encontraba furiosa de que Charlie no haya ido por nosotras, así que lo primero que hizo para relajarse fue tomar una ducha, yo en cambio fui al sillón viejo de Charlie y me senté a ver la televisión, que por cierto… No había nada interesante.

Mi mamá por fin salio del baño y yo me encerré luego en el. Cuando cerré la puerta del baño, escuche que tocaban la puerta… lo mas seguro es que era el amigo de mi padre.

Me tarde en el baño como 20 minutos ya que el agua para mi, estaba helada. Al salir yo vestía con unos vaqueros color negro y una blusa de manga larga negra con costuras blancas.

Al salir del baño me encontré con una mujer algo joven, sentada con mi madre, ambas platicaban, pero la mujer que se sentaba con mi madre se veía muy preocupada.

-Buenas noches- Dijo aquella mujer con una voz muy linda, era joven, pero se

veía algo… ¿maternal?... ¿será madre ya?

-Buenas noches

-Cariño, ella es Esme, Esme ella es mi hija, Bella

-Un gusto Bella

-Igual

Estuve con ellas un rato y comenzaron a hablar de Carlisle, el que nos iría a buscar, al parecer, el había desaparecido.

-No saben donde esta, y aparte, esta no es la primera desaparición, ya se han llevado a varias personas unos… animales

-¿Animales?- Repetimos mi madre y yo al mismo tiempo.

Aquello de desapariciones gracias a "_animales_" nos tomo por sorpresa… mi padre no nos había contado nada de animales salvajes… sentí una punzada en el pecho, me dio temor de toparme con uno de esos animales, ya que yo son un _imán_ para los malditos problemas


	2. El principio de mi fin

**La venganza**

**Es un plazo**

**Que se sirve**

**Frío**

EDWARD:

Como de costumbre me levante a las 6:00 AM.

Mis padres… por un accidente, se encontraban en el hospital, eso me tenía por los suelos. Me encontraba en el hospital, llevaba 3 días sin salir de el ya que me preocupaba que ahora el doctor Carlisle Cullen no los atendiera como antes, ya que había desaparecido ya hace 4 días.

— Edward, te llama tu madre— Dijo una enfermera que yo ya conocía, era alta y pelirroja, ella decía que se sentía mal por mi, ya que ella me contó que así le paso una vez con su madre… esta tuvo un accidente, pero ella… murió.

— Gracias— Dije levantándome de mi asiento.

Mi madre se estaba muriendo cada día mas rápido, el accidente la dejo muy mal, apenas y podía reaccionar.

— Madre ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? — dije al entrar a la habitación

— Bien hijo… no llores… por favor— me decía con su suave voz. Yo no me había dado cuenta… pero tenía empapados los ojos.

— No te preocupes— dije tallándome los ojos rápidamente

— Hijo… se que no me queda mucho tiempo… quiero, por favor… que cuando llegue el… final… no sufras y sigas tu vida normalmente

— Nunca digas eso nunca mas ¡Te salvaras!

— Hijo… muy bien sabes que… apenas y puedo hablar, y respirar, al mismo tiempo

— No hables mamá… eso no te hace bien

— Hijo… busca a… Carlisle— Dijo mi madre tocándose el pecho y cerrando los ojos

Salí corriendo y fui por algún doctor, ya que sabía que a Carlisle nunca lo encontraría en esa habitación.

Cuando le dije al doctor lo que pasaba, salio corriendo para la habitación mientras yo solo me quede fuera con unas punzadas muy fuertes al corazón.

— ¿Cómo rayos no lo vio? ¡Ah regresado! — dijo el doctor que llame saliendo de la habitación de mi madre.

— ¡Hey… ¿Qué paso con mi madre?! — dije poniéndome furioso.

— Esta en muy buenas manos

— ¿puedo pasar a ver? — dije desconfiando del doctor ya que nunca vi entrar a nadie mas que a el.

— Ahora no— dijo el medico y se fue muy rápido.

Me quede afuera esperando y nada, nadie salía de la habitación. Estaba desesperado, casi apunto de explotar de tantos nervios, coraje y tristeza, no sabia que hacer. Mi padre estaba mucho peor que mi madre, el no hablaba, estaba en coma… de el no me dieron muchas esperanzas de vida, eso me ponía terrible.

**Una Hora**

**Dos Horas**

**Tres Horas**

Llevaba ya tres horas y nada, por mas que intentaba, no me dejaban pasar hasta que vi que abrieron la puerta y… ¡salio Carlisle de ella!

Corrí hacia el, pero se fue muy rápido, así que solo me enfoque a ir a ver a mi mamá.

Vi a mi mamá peor que antes, ¿Qué rayos había ocurrido? , ¿Por qué Carlisle salio tan rápido?

— ¿Qué paso mamá?

— Hijo, te quiero muchísimo, espero que nunca cambies tu forma de ser, y sigas siendo así de alegre— mi madre dejo de hablar un momento para tomarme la mano y verme a los ojos — Hazle caso en todo a Carlisle… tu padre pronto estará conmigo… por favor, no dejes tu alegría por esto

— Madre… ¿Qué es… bueno… a que te… refieres?

— Lo siento por no ser fuerte— estrecho mi mano muy fuerte y cerro los ojos, a los 5 segundos la fuerza de su mano se aflojo y un sonido horrendo empezó a resonarme en los tímpanos… ¡mi madre estaba muerta!

La vista se me hizo borrosa… apenas pude ver lo que sucedía… llegaron doctores y enfermeras y vieron el modo de revisar a mi madre. Me empujaron con fuerza las enfermeras fuera de la habitación. Al salir, corrí hacia el cuarto de mi padre… sabia que también algo estaba mal con el. Lo presentía.

Cuando llegue con mi papá, la habitación estaba cerrada por dentro y no habría, por más que empujaba y tocaba nadie hablaba.

Después de gritar desesperadamente y darle una paliza a la puerta, por fin abrió, pero nadie más que mi padre estaba adentro… lo raro era que la ventana estaba abierta.

Me acerqué a mi padre con cautela y lo mire con tristeza, ya que sus ojos seguían cerrados y aun no respondía.

— Mamá ah muerto…— dije a mi padre mientras una lagrima corría por mi mejilla izquierda

Mi padre abrió los ojos, yo me quede paralizado observándolo… ¡Eso nunca había pasado!

Mi papá me miro y me sonrío.

— Hijo… se feliz— dijo mi padre en un susurro apenas audible

— Te quiero papá — me imaginaba lo que seguía después… cerro los ojos e igual que mi madre… me abandono. Murió al instante.

Salí de la habitación llorando, con el puño cerrado golpee una pared del hospital. El puño me comenzó a doler, pero lo ignore. Al voltear de nuevo a la habitación de mi padre, logre ver como enfermeras entraban.

Salí del hospital… eran ya como las 10 de la mañana, el cielo estaba completamente nublado en Forks.

Yo conocía todo Forks como la palma de mi mano, así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… cuando menos me lo esperaba… me encontraba enfrente de un acantilado.

Sabía que no debía estar ahí, pero las imágenes de mis padres ya muertos me atormentaban y sabia que quería saltar para quitarme la vida la vida humana que tenia… para poder estar con ellos en otra vida.

Me pare en la punta del acantilado mas alto que encontré, mire abajo y suspire… sabia que no debía hacerlo pero aun así… salté.

Mi vida había terminado a los 17 años… nunca tuve una novia, y nunca la necesite —mis padre habían sido mi todo— amigos, hermanos, compañeros y claro… padres. No tenia mas familia que ellos.

Al llegar al suelo, escuche la voz de alguien gritando con enfado.

_¡No Edward!_

Luego de eso… no recuerdo que nada mas haya pasado… todo había terminado al fin… aunque, un ardor horrible me quemaba el cuello… me estaba muriendo como yo quería.


End file.
